Moonlight Meets the Sun
by 4spiring
Summary: There's a mysterious new addition to the Cullen clan who could pass for Alice's twin...and sees visions of her own. When Sera meets Jacob imprints on her instantly. Can a love between two so different ever work? Set between Eclipse and Breaking Dawn!


"You'll get along with them fine." The kind, fatherly man assured me in what I supposed was a soothing tone. "We always welcome new family members, especially ones with such talents as yours. You'll fit right in." he promised for the millionth time, flashing me another brilliant smile. I could tell Carlisle was really trying, so I flashed my own half grin, not wanting to disappoint him.

It was dark outside, and even my keen vampire eyes didn't catch the side road until we were upon it, going down at a breakneck speed that would have alarmed many a human, however, it barely fazed me. It seemed even Dr. Vampire could have fun sometimes. The huge house loomed above us now, and I had to look twice to take it all in. As if he could read my thoughts, Carlisle smirked and threw his door open, hopping down.

I did the same on my own side, reaching back to the rear seat and grabbing the one bag I had bought, full of my meager possessions. He waited for me, and patted me on the back, still smiling. My own tiny height put me much below his head, but I tilted my head back so he could see my own smile. "I'm ready." I promised, clenching my hands into tight fists, the bag slipping off of my thin shoulder. I righted it as we walked up towards the doorway.

Before I could even open it, a square of light was thrown out onto the dark yard, illuminating the lawn. "Carlisle! I had a vision, but I didn't see anyone with you. Did you not find her then…." The tiny, pixie like female's sentence trailed off as she took me in. For my own part, I was staring at her with much the same shock: the face that was in front of me could've been an exact reflection. Minus the hair, of course: her pixie-bob was nothing like my own long, dark, viciously curly mane.

"Come in." she said finally, and I threw a look back at Carlisle, who merely shrugged. As if he hadn't seen the resemblance the first moment he took me in. I squared my shoulders and walked behind my seeming 'twin', who I noted to be about the same height. Hadn't she said something about visions? Strange, I thought I was the only one who got those…

My thoughts were interrupted by the appearances of four more people, all of whom had a look of surprise on their own faces as well. The blond male, tall, but slender, came in and looped his arm around my twin's waist, examining me extra carefully. A stocky male with short hair and an exquisite blond female joined them, though they were conversing about each other. The final person to enter was a motherly looking figure, with a beautiful face and auburn locks, who promptly slid next to Carlisle, her face curious.

"Sera, I'd like for you to meet my family. This is Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Jasper, and Alice." He pointed to each one in turn, saving my look-alike for last. "Edward and Bella aren't here right now, but they're coming home in about a half hour or so, so you can meet them then. For now…though…I think one question is burning in everyone's mind." His smirk returned, and I almost hated him for keeping this from me.

"You look like Alice." Emmett blurted out, eyes locking on mine, and then moving to study my every feature, as if I were a specimen under a microscope. Rosalie, for her part, rolled her eyes at him and glanced at me, as if this were all very terribly boring to her.

"I guess I kind of do." I said finally, studying Alice now. She looked slightly frustrated, whether it was with me or something else, I had no idea. The tension began to drain from the room, leaving me feeling curiously light. I followed Alice's gaze to her companion, Jasper, and thought that I could guess his power.

"You two could be sisters." Esme commented, following Alice's gaze to me. I shifted uncomfortably, though I couldn't deny that much. "Come on now, my dears. No reason to make Sera feel unwelcome. Come, we've a room for you." I shot Esme a thankful grin, and she smiled back at me, leading me up the stairs.

"I do believe you'll be the only one bunking alone." Esme confessed, code for everyone else was paired off quite evenly. What have I come to ruin this time?

"Thank you very much. If you don't mind, I need to….refuel?" I said, trying to think of the best way to put this.

"Of course." Esme replied, smiling again. "Jasper or Alice can accompany you, or both. You can go discuss it with them downstairs." She said. "Get settled, sweetheart. You'll be fine. We don't bite, I promise." I had to smile at this, and she left me to unpack. I was far too hungry to focus, however, and soon gave up on that, exiting down the stairs at top speed.

At the bottom of the stars, I nearly ran into the companion of my mirror image, Jasper. He gazed at me with the same intensity, and I felt the tension that had begun to fill me leaking away again. "Esme told us you needed to hunt." he supplied finally, after I had stood there looking stupid for a resonable amount of time. I nodded, and he seemed to take that as enough response. "Alice and I can take you, Emmett and Rosalie are who knows where, and, anyhow, we're more fun." he winked at me, and, indeed, I did feel better. Alice appeared then, flashing a smile my way.

"C'mon! The wolves are going to get all the good food if we don't hurry." Alice said, turning delicately on her heel and heading for the door. Neither stopped to explain what wolves Alice was talking about, though I could imagine it was the werewolves. I had heard legends, and Carlisle had told me about them. Still, I had never seen a werewolf in person. I was quite excited, to be honest.

A distinct howl echoed off the trees as we ran now, we were runnning so fast. Alice had told me of how there used to be a dividing line, between the werewolves and the vampires, however, after they had all banded together to fight the vampiress named Victoria, they saw that neither one meant any harm. Plus the fact that a certain human female, Bella, Edward's companion, loved to visit both groups. She was the only human, besides some members of the pack's reserve, that knew we existed. I was expected to keep that on the down low as much as they were.

We had slowed now, for some reason, and I saw a figure up ahead. Broad shouldered, bare chested, and tanned skin taut, the boy could've been a god fallen from above. I was instantly taken, though the smell that came after was a bit bitter. Odd, it seemed to bother Jasper and Alice more, who backed away, while I stood my ground.

"Sera, this is Jacob Black. He's a werewolf. A friend, too." Alice informed me finally. "Jacob will occupy you for a few moments...myself and Jasper would quite like to talk alone for a bit. You don't get much privacy in a house full of people who can hear every word out of your mouth." she smiled, and the couple disappeared from view. I was left face to face with Jacob.

"So, you're the newest bloodsucker." he observered, taking me in. For some reason, some very odd reason, I felt a pull of conectivity between us...almost electric.

"Well...yeah, I guess." I say quietly, studying him. My body was scaring me: all it wanted to do was leap forward, kiss those perfect lips. I had never felt so much want in my life.

"An improvement from the rest..." Jacob commented, inching closer. Suddenly, we both lunged at the same time: lips to lips...vampire to werewolf. The kiss was searing, but not painful...it was exactly what I had never felt before.


End file.
